


I Bet She's Brilliant

by RoseByAnyOtherName (badxwolfxrising)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor gives Agatha that smile, she goes weak in the knees. Missing scene for "The Unicorn and the Wasp", bordering on PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet She's Brilliant

Oh, he’s devastatingly handsome, but he’s equally as theatrical and cocksure. When he caps the ridiculous story about Charlemagne by telling her he has a very good memory, it’s with this far off look in his eyes that makes her just a little bit weak in the knees. Idly, she wonders if her husband’s mistress feels the same way about him-weak in the knees, and she wonders if she’ll ever allow herself to become truly comfortable with a man again.

But she can’t think about that humiliation, not now, and not with this handsome, albeit peculiar man and this mystery to provide such a charming distraction. “For such an experienced detective, you missed a big clue,” she says, tilting her pencil at him triumphantly.

“What, that bit of paper you nicked out of the fire?” the Doctor replies, the picture of nonchalance. Agatha isn’t sure if she wants to slap him or snog him, but she’s leaning in the latter direction. Despite his strange clothes and even stranger mannerisms and turns of phrase, there was something alluring about him.

“You were looking the other way!” she exclaims in disbelief.

“Yeah, but I saw you reflected in the glass of the bookcase,” he says, and the way he suggestively tilts his eyebrows at her makes her blush furiously. 

“You crafty man,” she says, a bit awed, and his expression is still so smug, she feels she’d like to tell him he’s rather keen as well, but she thinks better of it. That look though, that smile… Instead, she tries to keep her focus on the task at hand, and she brandishes the little piece of paper in question. “And this is all that was left.”

The Doctor bounds out of his seat and rushes over to stand next to her. When he moves closer to peer over her shoulder, his own brushes against her’s and she thrills at the touch, wishing there were not as much fabric between them. “What’s that first letter? ‘N’ or ‘M’?” he asks.

“It’s an ‘M’,” she tells him. “The word is ‘maiden’.”

“Maiden!” he exclaims, so loud and sudden that her heart almost jumps to her throat. “What’s that mean?”

“We’re still no further forward,” she says, exasperated. “Our nemesis remains at large. Unless Miss Noble’s found something.”

The Doctor darts from her side, to come stand in front of her.

“She just went upstairs to check out the bedrooms a bit ago. I’d give her a moment to investigate. And speaking of a moment…” he says, placing his hands on the mantle on either side of her. “I suppose we’ve got one, don’t we, Agatha?”

She can hardly believe it when he inclines his head down towards her own, and tilts her chin up so that their lips meet in the middle. He is surprisingly gentle in his approach, given his brash manner, not at all what she was expecting. Well, she wasn’t expecting to be kissed, to be perfectly honest. Sure, she had been thinking about the way his lips might feel pressed against her own, but there was propriety! Whether her husband was a cheating slag or not, she was still a married woman. But, she thought to herself giddily, that made it feel all the more forbidden, and all the more wonderful. When the Doctor slides his arms behind her back and wraps them around her waist, she lets him. When he pulls her closer to him, thrusts his tongue between her lips and probes her mouth like he is tasting a woman for the first time, she lets him. And then, when he drags her down onto the settee with him in a tangle of limbs, she lets him do that as well.

While her initial impression of him on first glance had been that he was a bit boyish, she swiftly changed her mind when he began to run his hands up the bare skin of her legs, pushing her skirt to the side so that he could reach her thighs. Whatever his touch was, it certainly wasn’t boyish, and neither was the look in his eye. Was she actually doing this?

“Doctor...I’m flattered, and you’re...quite handsome. But I’m a married woman,” she protests, though not with much conviction. Society condemns it as wrong, so of course, it just feels like the most right thing that has ever happened to her. His fingers are wrapped around her upper thigh, and the only thing between his bare skin and her own is her knickers.

“Your husband is a fool,” he breathes into her mouth through yet another kiss that leaves her heart racing as his fingers start creeping their way under the lace of her underthings. She grabs his hand in her own, and guides it to rest on her hip. 

“And so am I, if I let you do this,” she says, pulling back with a sudden moment of clarity. “How do I know I won’t just be fodder for your next bull session, Doctor? I barely know you, and I dare say the same of you for me. What exactly do you think we’re doing here? Or was that always your plan, to seduce the famous writer?”

“Is it working?” he asks, a hint of amusement in his eyes. “Agatha...I dare say you and I are a lot alike. I’m a sapiosexual-the most attractive thing to me is a clever, quick-witted mind. So you? You’re like a perfect ten. Your husband was a fool who took you for granted. I’m not interested in forever, I’m just interested in right now, and right now, I think you could use a good revenge shagging. Even if you never tell him about it...it’ll make you feel better. Promise.”

“That sounds an awful lot like a line,” she mutters, though she doesn’t protest when he moves to slide her dress over her shoulders, leaving her bare breasts exposed. Her heart feels like a caged bird now, and she is just waiting for him to do something else. Right now, he is observing her with dark eyes, as though he is memorizing this moment. Then, suddenly, he pushes her back against the settee, and takes one nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue slowly around, nipping slowly. Agatha doesn’t know what to think-she’s never been intimate with anyone in circumstances such as this, and especially not with anyone who was as...forward as the Doctor. He licked, sucked and bit each of her nipples in turn, until both of them had pulled up into stiff little peaks. She was biting back the gasps and sighs, worried one of the other houseguests would hear and know what they were up to, when he started tugging on the bunched up fabric around her waist, indicating she should lift her hips so he could remove it from her.

“Well this hardly seems fair,” she remarks as he drapes her dress over the back of the chair and then stands above her, again with that smug smile on his face that makes her inside feel warm and runny. “Here I am nearly completely naked, and you haven’t even taken your tie and jacket off.”

“Oh. Quite right,” he says, taking her prompt to remove his own clothing. He doesn’t just stop at the tie and jacket, though, and continues to remove all of his clothing, laying it neatly and methodically on one of the other chairs. She watches this routine with great interest, as it is, like everything else, just another clue to the mystery that is this strange, wonderful man who for some reason has taken an interest in her.

When he begins to lower himself down on top of her, she feels a twinge of fear. This man is wonderful, but she can’t help but feel like he doesn’t quite fit, that he’s out of place here and she is out of her league and she is afraid she won’t be able to match him. He nuzzles against her neck, presses hot, hungry kisses against her throat and other pulse points, moves slowly down her body, as though he is doing a study of her skin with his lips and tongue. She doesn’t quite know what to think of it-this attention to her was absolutely not the sort of thing her husband would’ve indulged in. He was hardly a tender man, and their couplings were usually brief, leaving him snoring and her frustrated. The Doctor, on the other hand…

Now he is kneeling between her thighs, looking at her with those eyes that remind her of the woods at dusk, all dark and full with the promise of secrets. “May I?” he asks softly, flicking his tongue against her swollen bud to punctuate the question. Agatha is so stunned, she bucks her hips reflexively, though she says nothing. He must take this as a sign of consent though, because he dips his head back between her legs and begins to lick, and absurdly, all she can think of is her cat and the saucer of milk she will occasionally put out for him and oh my God, the Doctor is doing incredible things to her with his tongue and lips, and this time she curls her fingers in her mouth, to dull her cries of pleasure as she feels her release.

“La petite mort,” he says, his French accent spot on, his eyes glimmering and again, that smug smile on his lips.

She pushes herself up on her elbows and tries to regard him seriously. “Don’t look so entirely pleased with yourself, Doctor, I’m quite certain that’s not the first time you’ve brought a woman to climax. Although that’s certainly the first time anyone has brought _me_ to climax in that particular manner…” she says, blushing.

“Why shouldn’t I look pleased with myself right now? You’re pleased, aren’t you?,” he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and drawing the syllables of her name out. 

Again, he doesn’t wait for a response before he’s again licking and sucking and gently nibbling, this time her right shoulder. Her flesh is still singing from her orgasm when she feels him growing hot and hard between her legs, and his mouth is still fastened tightly to her nipple. She can feel the heat pooling in her belly again, and she shifts her hips gently against him, gasping when the head of his cock brushes against the spot where she’s hot and wet and aching for the friction of his body against her own. 

He kisses her on the mouth, sucks on her lower lip in a most tantalizing fashion, and then with one smooth, skillful motion, he’s sliding inside of her and _that’s new_ , the sensation of being completely and entirely full of another being. She knows it’s cliche and silly, but she feels completely connected to the Doctor, and then he begins to move inside her and she is seeing stars. He moves the rest of his body with as much skill and grace as he did his tongue, and in what feels somehow like both an eternity and hardly any time at all, she is tumbling over the edge with him. He collapses against her, resting his head in the crook of her neck and she feels a pang that doesn’t feel quite like regret or guilt, but something in the middle. She knows this will never happen again, and that fills her with both immeasurable sadness and relief.

“We should probably get dressed and go upstairs,” he finally says. “Donna will be wondering what we were up to.” Awkwardly, he reaches into his suit pocket and produces a hankie for her to clean up with.

“And will you tell Miss Noble what we were up to, Doctor?” Agatha asks carefully, pressing the hankie between her thighs. “I suspect her feelings would be hurt, if she knew about our little...rendezvous.” When she has finished with the hankie, she notices with a mixture of pride and revulsion that he tucks it back into the same pocket he had taken it from. _”Some souvinier…”_ she thinks to herself.

“What makes you say that?” he asks, pulling his trousers over his hips.

She just purses her lips, and stares at him. Surely, he can’t be so oblivious? “If you’re asking me that Doctor, than you’re not as fine a detective as you think.” He stops what he is doing, and for a moment scrutinizes her in such a way that she feels her skin crawling. “Stop that,” she warns uncertainly, and he breaks her gaze.

“Let me worry about Miss Noble,” he says, placing a hand on her shoulder. He presses one more kiss to her cheek, though it feels decidedly chaste in comparison to those that came prior. After checking to see that her hair is not mussed and her dress is not askew, she lets the Doctor guide her out of the study. And somehow, they proceed on as though nothing has happened between them.

Later though, when Miss Noble kisses the Doctor in the kitchen, Agatha almost has to laugh at the stunned expression on his face. For all his deductive skills, he’s just as utterly clueless as any other man when it comes to the fairer sex.


End file.
